Przygody Agenta Spika
Do Danville, w zamian za Pepe, na wymianę między-agencyjną przyjeżdża Agent H - Jeż Spike. Penny dostaje rozkaz zaopiekowania się nim. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro * Daniella Shine * Buford Van Stomm * Baljeet Rai * Nazz Jefferson * Pepe Pan Dziobak * Penny * Ivette Arandano (OC SnowDaisy2) * Artur Armagedon (OC SnowDaisy2) * Irving Du Bois * Paulin Heller * Stephanie Winner * Klarisa Windy * Sophie Adventure * Sophie Willis * Natalie Middleton * Malcolm Morgan * Scott Shine * Fretka Flynn * Agent Spik * Pinky Pan Chihuahua * Major Francis Monogram * Carl Karl * Heinz Dundersztyc * Wielce Miła Stewardessa Fabuła Część 1 ''- Więc to ty! - wykrzyknął Spik. - To ty zdradziłeś mnie i całą Agencję!'' ''- A czego się spodziewałeś tępo-kolcy stworze - warknął jego niegdyś najlepszy przyjaciel, a obecnie największy wróg, królik Marchwiarz.'' ''- Myślałeś, że wiecznie będę żył w twoim cieniu? Grubo się pomyliłeś Spik! Teraz to ja jestem numerem jeden!'' Wydarł się Marchwiarz i zaczął rechotać jak opętany. Spik mając dość jazgotu swego byłego już kolegi, wyciągnął z kieszeni swoje ukochane jojo i cisnął nim wprost w uszaty łeb królika. ''- Zamknij się już Marchwiarz i powiedz mi lepiej, gdzie jest Tatsy?'' ''- Spóźniłeś się Spik! Twoja dziewczyna udała się właśnie na misję specjalną, wprost na Słońce! Już nigdy jej nie zobaczysz! Młahahahah!'' - Czy to już koniec? - zapytał Perry z nadzieją. - Niestety tak - odparła Penny ze smutkiem, zamykając komiks. - Na tym kończy się najnowsze wydanie "Przygód Agenta Spika". Na kolejne muszę czekać całe dwa tygodnie! To całe wieki! - Mhm... - przyznał Agent P od niechcenia. Był poniedziałkowy poranek, Penny i Perry siedzieli w poczekalni na lotnisku. Dzisiejszego dnia Agent P leciał do Pekinu na wymianę międzyagencyjną, a na jego miejsce przylecieć miał niejaki Agent Spikley Perwers. Zadaniem Penny było odebranie Spikleya z lotniska i oprowadzenie go po Agencji, oraz zajmowanie się nim podczas jego pobytu w Danville. Ponieważ samolot gościa z Chin był tuż przed samolotem Perry, dziobaczka dzielnie dotrzymywała przyjacielowi towarzystwa. - Ile masz jeszcze do samolotu? - zapytała Agentka chowając swój najcenniejszy skarb do torby z którą tu kilka godzin temu przyszła. - Powinien być godzinę temu... - odparł Perry wzruszając łapkami. - Jak ja nie cierpię tych tanich linii... Jakby Agencji nie było stać na coś lepszego... - Nie marudź, ty przynajmniej lecisz do Pekinu. Ja muszę zostać tutaj i użerać się z jakimś Perwersem, który pewnie będzie równie wielkim lizydupem i pyszałkiem co ty. - Hey! Wcale nie jestem lizydupem i pyszałkiem. Może w końcu przestaniesz się na mnie wyżywać, za to że MM wybrał mnie na tę wymianę, co? Ja wcale się o to nie prosiłem! - Niech Ci będzie. W sumie wolę żebyś leciał ty, niż chociażby Agent B. Nie znoszę go. Pennylin westchnęła ciężko i wstała z plastikowego krzesełka, do którego jej kuper zaczął po tych kilku godzinach powoli przyrastać. - Samolot Spikleya też się spóźnia. Mam nadzieję, że dotrze tu dziś bo jakoś nie mam ochoty nocować na lotnisku. Zapadła chwila ciszy. W końcu Perry, ku swemu ogólnemu zdziwieniu zapytał niepewnie. - Kto to właściwie jest Tatsy? - Jak możesz nie wiedzieć kto to jest Tatsy?! - Przecież dobrze wiesz, że nie czytam tego baaa...rdzo dobrego komiksu. - Erm... Tatsy to Agentka Specjalna z rasy panda mała i jest dziewczyną Spika. To znaczy nie są oficjalnie razem, ale bardzo się lubią i Tatsy chce być ze Spikem. On jej ciągle odmawia bo twierdzi, że gdyby byli razem to mogło by jej grozić śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. I tak prawie co numer grozi jej śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, bo ciągle pakuje się w kłopoty - odparła Agentaka P i zaczęła opisywać po kolei od numeru pierwszego w jakie tarapaty wpakowała się już Tatsy. Perry siedział w milczeniu słuchając paplaniny przyjaciółki. Bardzo żałował, że zadał to bezsensowne i głupie pytanie, na które nawet nie chciał znać odpowiedzi. - Spójrz Penny! Samolot Perwersa doleciał! - zawołał nagle dziobak na widok tłumu ludzi wchodzących na lotnisko. Nie miał pojęcia czy to faktycznie samolot z Pekinu, chciał jedynie w ten sposób skupić uwagę swojej eks-partnerki na czym innym niż paplanie o Tatsy. Nie pomylił się jednak, pasażerowie wchodzący do poczekalni faktycznie przylecieli z Chin. Dziobaczka zaczęła w skupieniu wyglądać Agenta Spikleya Perwersa, a Perry dziękował niebiosom, że dziobaczka w końcu się zamknęła. Na samym końcu pochodu pasażerów lotu Pekin-Danville ukazał się on. Brązowawy, kolczasty zwierz. Jeż w fedorze na głowie. - To chyba on - oznajmił "błyskotliwie" Agent P, wskazując na zbliżającego się ku nim jeża. Penny tymczasem zamurowało. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wgapiała się w Perwersa nie wierząc w to co widzi. - Witajcie, jesteście przedstawicielami Amerykańskiej O.W.C.A.? - Perry skinął głową. - Wspaniale! Jestem Spikley Perwers, ale mówcie mi po prostu Spik. - Kogly mogly... - wyszeptała Penny, po czym zawołała z ekscytacją. - SPIK! SPIK! PRAWDZIWY AGENT SPIK! Nie wierzę! Jesteś tu... Tak blisko... Mogę dotknąć twojego nosa - Penny wyciągnęła powoli łapkę i dotknęła delikatnie czubka długiego noska Spika. Na jej dziobie pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, po czym Agentka wrzasnęła ponownie z ekscytacji i zaczęła skakać dookoła jeża. ---- Dani siedziała na ławce przed szkołą, pochylona nad książką. Była pochłonięta lekturą Encyklopedii Powszechnej. - Ola Dani! - usłyszała radosny krzyk gdzieś ze swojej prawej strony. Brązowowłosa drgnęła i spojrzała w kierunku z którego dobiegło ją radosne powitanie Nazz. - O witaj Nazz. Co tak wcześnie robisz w szkole? - Zawsze jestem wcześnie w szkolę. - Naprawdę? To dlaczego widzę cię w szkole na minutę przed dzwonkiem? - Bo jestem zajęta - odparła niebieska uśmiechając się szeroko. W tym momencie Daniella dostrzegła na zębach niebieskowłosej cienki, metalowy drucik. - Chwila czy to jest aparat? - zdumiała się brązowowłosa. - A... - Niebieska nieco spochmurniała. - No, w sobotę byłam u stomatologa, żeby założył mi te ustrojstwo. Gdybym wiedziała co mnie czeka, w życiu nie dałabym się zaciągnąć tam tatulkowi. Aparat bardzo przeszkadza mi w jedzeniu słodyczy i jest niewygodny, ale muszę go nosić bo mój stomatolog, pan Frog, stwierdził, że bez niego będę miała krzywy zgryz. - A na jak długo Ci go założyli? - To jest jeszcze kwestia sporna, ale dość o mnie. Lepiej powiedz co u ciebie? - zawołała dwunastolatka przysiadając się obok Danielli. - Nic specjalnego. - Jak to nic? A co z tobą i Ferbgackiem? Rozmawialiście po tym wszystkim? - zapytała z ożywieniem. Na policzkach Shine wykwitły olbrzymie rumieńce. Prawda była taka, że po tym pocałunku, nie widziała się z zielonowłosym przyjacielem. - Nie... Nie rozmawialiśmy. Przez tą poranną kłótnie Phineasa i Izabeli nie zdążyłam z nim porozmawiać, a potem byłam zajęta i nie miałam kiedy. - Rozumiem. Ale dziś zamierzasz z nim porozmawiać? - dopytywała się niebieskowłosa. - Sama nie wiem... - odparła niepewnie Shine. - No bo niby po co miałabym z nim o tym rozmawiać? - No powinnaś, musicie ustalić jak będzie wyglądał wasz związek. - Z-związek? - zdumiała się brązowowłosa. - Jaki związek? - No WASZ związek. Widzisz kiedy dziewczynka i chłopiec bardzo się kochają, zaczynają się spotykać i stają się dziewczyną i chłopakiem, a potem na świat przychodzą dzieci. - JAKIE DZIECI? - No małe. Nie wiesz jak to jest? Widzisz kiedy mama z tatą bardzo się kochają... - NAZZ! Dziękuję, ale nie jestem jeszcze gotowa na uświadamianie. - Jak sobie chcesz, ale wasz związek musicie obgadać. - Kiedy ja nawet nie jestem pewna czy jesteśmy w jakimś związku. - To tym bardziej musicie o tym pogadać - oznajmiła zdecydowanie Nazz. Po chwili do siedzących dziewczynek podeszła Ivette wraz z Arturem. - Cześć Danny, cześć Nazz - zawołała Iv uśmiechając się promiennie, Artur jak zawsze stał obok niej zamyślony. - Ola wam. - Więc... - zaczęła niepewnie kasztanowłosa, przypatrując się Daniellii z szerokim uśmiechem. - Co tam u was słychać? - Nazz ma aparat - odparła Shine pokazując na przyjaciółkę. - O serio? - No, ale tylko dlatego, że doktor Frog ma przy fotelu pasy bezpieczeństwa. - Dobra, o aparacie później teraz niech Danny powie co u niej? - Nic specjalnego, a co miało by niby być? - zapytała niepewnie niebieskooka. - No... Ja sama nie wiem... Może tak zupełnym przypadkiem całowałaś się z kimś ostatnio i... - Nazz! - Daniella rzuciła Niebieskiej mordercze spojrzenie. - Wygadałaś się! - No ej! Ktoś musiał. Ty nie pisnęłabyś słówka - odparła tamta, uśmiechając się szeroko. Danny westchnęła ciężko i oznajmiła. - Dobra, niech wam będzie. Ferb powiedział, że mnie ko.... lubi, a ja go po... przytuliłam, ale na tym był koniec. Nie widziałam się z nim później. - Ferb powiedział, że Cię kocha i nienawidzi brukselki, a ty go pocałowałaś i przytuliłaś - uściśliła Niebieska poważnym tonem, po czym niespodziewanie zwróciła się do Ivette. - Iv czy Artur to niemowa? - Nie - odparła Arandano zerkając na blondyna. - Dlaczego pytasz? - Bo nie słyszałam jeszcze żeby się odzywał - odparła niebieska i podeszła do chłopca. Stanęła tuż naprzeciw niego, zmrużyła groźnie oczy i założyła ręce na biodra. Widać było jak po skroni blondyna ścieka pojedyncza kropelka potu. Kto by w takiej sytuacji nie był przerażony? - Powiedz coś - rozkazała Niebieska. - A-ale co? - wyszeptał Artur z przestrachem. - Ufff. Całe szczęście - oznajmiła Nazz z ulgą i położyła chłopakowi rękę na ramieniu. - Już myślałam, że jesteś robotem. I weź odzywaj się częściej bo masz przyjemny głos. A teraz wybaczcie, ale muszę uciekać. Niebieska zgarnęła swoją torbę i udała się w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. - Chwilami... się jej boję - oznajmiła Ivette przyglądając się plecom Jefferson. - Nie tylko ty - odparli Artur i Daniella zgodnym chórem. ---- Phineas i Ferb stali na przystanku w oczekiwaniu na autobus, którym mieli udać się do szkoły. Obaj bracia milczeli. Po chwili do chłopców dołączyły trzy inne osoby Buford, Baljjeet i Izabela, a chwile później pojawił się i Irvig. Mimo większego grona, na przystanku nadal panowała całkowita cisza. - Mam dość! - wykrzyknął w końcu Bamber. - Wiecie co, to już zaczyna mnie irytować. - To nic nowego Buford, ciebie wszystko irytuje - oznajmił Baljeet. - No ale to w szczególności. No bo weźcie, nie możecie się w końcu pogodzić? Przeproście się i podajcie sobie dłonie na zgodę. - Kiedy ja nawet nie wiem o co jej chodzi! - wydarł się Phineas na całe gardło. - I próbowałem ją już przeprosić, to cisnęła mi tostem prosto w twarz. - Zasłużyłeś - warknęła Izabela. - Niby czym? Skąd mam to wiedzieć, skoro ty nie chcesz mi tego powiedzieć? No skąd? - Skoro nie wiesz to najwyraźniej, nie jesteś aż taki inteligentny, jak wszyscy uważają. - Albo po prostu nie potrafię czytać w myślach! - warknął czerwonowłosy mierząc Izę wściekłym spojrzeniem. - Dość tego! Phineas, Izabela jest na ciebie zła bo... - Jeszcze jedno słowo Bamber to... - To co? - Po prostu się nie wtrącaj. To nie jest twoja sprawa. - Nie moja? Jestem waszym przyjacielem matołki, jak by nie patrzeć i zależy mi na naszej paczce, a wasza dwójka ją rozwala! Weście się w końcu wszyscy ogarnijcie, ludzie ile można! - Buford ma racje Izabelo - oznajmił Baljeet. - Ta sprawa dotyczy nas wszystkich, a ty nie możesz o wszystko obwiniać tylko Phineasa, oboje jesteście tak samo winni. - WINNI? NIBY CZEGO?! CO JA NAJLEPSZEGO ZROBIŁEM? - wybuchnął Flynn chwytając się za głowę. - Czy tylko ja nie mam pojęcia o co jej chodzi? - czerwonowłosy przyjrzał się każdemu po kolei, nikt jednak nie raczył udzielić mu odpowiedzi. - Świetnie - westchnął ciężko, był już w zupełności spokojny. - W takim razie... Phineas odwrócił się i na piechotę ruszył w kierunku szkoły. Wszyscy przyglądali się jak czerwonowłosy coraz bardziej się oddala, kiedy. - Gdzie jest Perry? - zapytał Irving rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Część 2 - Ale Pinky, nie proszę Cię o wiele. Miej tylko na oku tego całego Perwersa. To wszystko. Perry siedział w samolocie, czekając na start, przy okazji prowadząc ożywioną dysputę z jednym ze swych najlepszych przyjaciół - Pinkym. - Kiedy nie widzę powodu. Wydaje się być naprawdę spoko kolesiem - dobiegł z komórki dziobaka, głos Agenta. - Wszyscy w agencji wprost za nim przepadają. Ma naprawdę genialne poczucie humoru i opowiada świetne historyjki. W tym samym momencie do zagadanego dziobaka, podeszła elegancko ubrana stewardessa i powiedziała najuprzejmiej jak umiała. - Czy mógłby pan wyłączyć komórkę? Agent jednak nawet nie usłyszał jej prośby. - Niech Cię nie zwiedzie jego ciepły charakter. To w rzeczywistości zło wcielone. - Ale skąd te uprzedzenia Perry? Przecież dopiero co go poznałeś. - Ja rozumiem, że zapewne jako Tajny Agent tajnej organizacji rządowej, ma pan do załatwienia bardzo ważne i niecierpiące zwłoki sprawy, jednakże korzystanie z komórek podczas startu jest zabronione. - Nie istotne. Obserwuj go. - Najuprzejmiej jak mogę proszę o wyłączenie urządzenia komunikacyjnego, pilot pragnie wystartować. - Perry nawet jakby był jakimś zdrajcą, to Penny by to zauważyła. Cały czas przy nim jest, nie odstępuje go nawet na krok. - Te słowa w żadnym razie nie pocieszyły Agenta P. - Będzie u niej nocował, jej właścicielka się ponoć zgodziła. Bez obaw ten jeż niczego nie przeskrobie. A teraz wybacz, ale zaraz zaczyna się przyjęcie powitalne dla Spika. - Pinky! Masz go pilnować zroz... Dziobak jednak nie zdołał dokończyć swej wypowiedzi, gdyż zniecierpliwiona już kobieta wyrwała mu telefon i rzuciła nim wgłąb samolotu. - Dziękujemy za skorzystanie z naszych linii i życzymy miłego lotu - oznajmiła z uśmiechem jak gdyby nigdy nic i ruszyła na swoje miejsce. Samolot wystartował. ---- - Jak ja jej nie znoszę - warknęła Ivette przysiadając się naprzeciw Danielli i Nazz z tacą pełną jedzenia. Trwała przerwa obiadowa. Właśnie skończył się sport, ulubiona lekcja Iv i najbardziej znienawidzona lekcja Nazz. Podejście Danny było raczej neutralne. - Ty znowu o niej? - zapytała Daniella, chodź wiedziała jaka jest odpowiedź. - Myśli, że jak ma na nazwisko Winner to jest taka fajna i w ogóle. Ale nie jest! Może i świetnie tańczy i śpiewa. Bardzo dobrze gra w nogę. Jest ładna i całkiem bystra... Jak ja jej nie znoszę - mruknęła z rezygnacją Arandano i uderzyła głową w stół. - Co zrobiła tym razem? - zapytała Danny patrząc ze współczuciem na przyjaciółkę. - Co zrobiła? - zawołała Iv podnosząc gwałtownie głowę i spoglądając w oczy Shine. - Upokorzyła mnie! I to przy wszystkich! Jak tylko wyszłyście z szatni podeszła do mnie i powiedziała "Wiesz Ivette, to nie był aż taki zły mecz. To znaczy dla mnie nie był taki zły, bo ty poległaś na całej linii. No ale co poradzisz, że jestem urodzonym zwycięzcą, a ty nie. Po prostu jestem od ciebie lepsza we wszystkim. Im szybciej się z tym pogodzisz tym lepiej dla ciebie." - Jakie to wredne - przyznała szczerze Shine. - Jakbym tam była, to bym jej dała do myślenia - oznajmiła Nazz i przywaliła pięścią w stół, na co Artur podskoczył. - A na dodatek ponoć zarywała do Ferbgacka - po tym zdaniu Niebieska zerknęła na siedzącą obok przyjaciółkę, na niej jednak nie zrobiło to wrażenia. - I się z nim całowała - dziewczyna znów spojrzała z ukosa na przyjaciółkę, ta jednak nadal wyglądała na niewzruszoną. - A co to ma do rzeczy? - zapytała jedynie. - No nic. Ale tak słyszałam i pomyślałam, że was to zaciekawi. - Jakoś niespecjalnie - odparła Danny i ugryzła kawałek swej kanapki. - Tak, czy inaczej, ta cała Winner Stephanie zasługuje na karę za swe niegodziwe zachowanie! Chyba tylko Paulin jest od niej wredniejsza - zawołała Niebieska. - Masz jakiś plan? - zapytała Iv z nadzieją. - Hmmm... - zastanowiła się chwilę niebieskowłosa. - Jeszcze nie, ale jak coś wymyślę powiem wam jako pierwszym - oznajmiła i wróciła do jedzenia. - Nie rozumiem czemu ona się ciebie tak czepia, przecież nic złego jej nie zrobiłaś - mruknęła Danka. - Rywalizujemy ze sobą od zeszłego roku, odkąd Steph dowiedziała się, że podobnie jak ona wystąpiłam o stypendium do szkoły sportowej. Miejsce jest jedno, a nas jest dwie, więc Steph usiłuje mi uświadomić, że nie nadaję się na sportowca upokarzając mnie przy każdej okazji. - Och, niemiłe, ale uzasadnione - stwierdziła brązowowłosa. - Za to nikt nie wie, tak właściwie Nazz, dlaczego ty tak bardzo nienawidzisz Paulin? - odezwała się niepewna czy chce znać odpowiedź. - A to moja kochana jest długa historia. Zdarzyło się to pewnego razu w przedszkolu... ---- Właśnie skończyła się szósta lekcja, angielski. Przed Phineasem i Ferbem, oraz pozostałymi członkami ich klasy został jedynie francuski. Izabela westchnęła ciężko, nadal wpatrując się w czerwonowłosego przyjaciela grzebiącego w szafce. W końcu, po kolejnym głębszym wdechu, zebrała się w sobie i podeszła do Phineasa. - Phineas możemy porozmawiać? - odezwała się. Czerwonowłosy odwrócił się i zmierzył przyjaciółkę od stóp do głów. - Nie masz tostów pod ręką, więc tak - odparł. Na te słowa Izabela uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Wiedziała, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że Flynn jej wybaczy. - Chciałam cię przeprosić. Za to, że na ciebie nakrzyczałam i za tego tosta. - Nie... - Wiem, że postąpiłam dziwnie i pewnie nie rozumiesz dlaczego - kontynuowała czarnowłosa, nie dając przyjacielowi nawet szansy dokończyć zdania. - Pewnie uważasz mnie za jakąś wariatkę czy coś, ale to wszystko przez to, że jestem zazdrosna. - Zazdrosna? - No tak - odparła Shapiro, rumieniąc się. - Bo widzisz. Po tym jak mi powiedziałeś, że zgodziłeś się żeby Paulin była twoją dziewczyną, przestraszyłam się, że nasze relacje ulegną zmianie. Że nie będziesz już miał dla mnie tyle czasu co wcześniej. Albo nawet, że o mnie zapomnisz. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem Phiny i chcę żeby tak zostało. - Nie przejmuj się Izabelo, to że chodzę z Paulin nie oznacza, że o tobie zapomnę. Już zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi i nikt, ani nic tego nie zmieni. Po tych słowach czerwonowłosy przytulił dziewczynę serdecznie. - A co tu się dzieje? - dał się słyszeć słodki, nasączony jadem głosik Paulin. Phineas wypuścił Izę z objęć i spojrzał z uśmiechem na swoją dziewczynę. - Ja i Izabela właśnie się pogodziliśmy - oznajmił. - Tak się cieszę - odparła nieszczerze brązowooka mierząc harcerkę. - Ale teraz wybacz nam Izabelo, ale ja i Phineas musimy iść na francuski. Czarnowłosa pociągnęła chłopaka za ramię. - Izabela jest z nami w klasie, możemy przecież iść razem - zawołał czerwonowłosy powstrzymując Heller. - Nie, w porządku Phineas, idźcie. Ja poczekam na Ogniki - odparła Iza z sztucznym uśmiechem. Phineas i Paulin udali się w kierunku sali lekcyjnej, a Izabela stanęła pod ścianą w oczekiwaniu na swoje przyjaciółki. Podjęła decyzję i będzie się jej trzymać. Poddaje się. Jeśli Phineas naprawdę nie widzi co ona do niego czuje, a ona nie jest mu w stanie tego powiedzieć, to niema to sensu. Po za tym on ma już dziewczynę i skoro naprawdę ją lubi, to czarnowłosa nie stanie na drodze jego szczęścia. Najwyraźniej... Nie są sobie pisani. ---- Końca dobiegła ostatnia lekcja, matematyka. Danny, Ivette i Artur stali przed szkołą w oczekiwaniu na Nazz. Ostatnią lekcją Niebieskiej był francuski i jak cała trójka świetnie wiedziała, dziewczyna "lubiła" zostać sobie po zajęciach, by uprzątnąć klasę z porozrzucanych samolocików. - Nazz musiała się nieźle natworzyć - stwierdziła Iv zerkając na zegarek. - Och! Arandano! - usłyszała za plecami znienawidzony głos. Kasztanowłosa wraz z dwójką przyjaciół odwróciła się, ku stojącej tuż za nimi blondynce. - Stephanie - warknęła Iv przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Mów mi po prostu Steph. - A więc co chcesz, Steph? - Zastanawiam się, czy w końcu odrobinkę zmądrzałaś. - Co masz przez to na myśli? - Bo widzisz, gdybym ja była na twoim miejscu, co oczywiście nigdy się nie stanie bo jestem o wiele lepsza niż ty, to już dawno dałbym sobie spokój z tym całym stypendium i się poddała. - Ja się nie poddaję - oznajmiła dumnie jedenastolatka. - Zawsze gram do końca. - Postawa godna uznania, ale oszczędź sobie upokorzeń. Nie masz ze mną szans. Iv zagryzła zęby, nie wiedziała co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Prawda była taka, że Stephanie pokonywała ją w każdej możliwej konkurencji. - Wiesz Steph - odezwała się nagle Daniella. - Wydaje mi się jednak, że Ivette ma z tobą bardzo duże szanse. - Tylko Ci się tak wydaje - warknęła Winner. - Uważam również - kontynuowała brązowowłosa - że ty bardzo się jej obawiasz i uważasz ją za godną rywalkę, choć nigdy się do tego nie przyznasz. Inaczej nie marnowałabyś czasu na dręczenie jej i nie usiłowałabyś zmusić ją do rezygnacji z szansy na stypendium. Gdybyś nie bała się, że przegrasz z Ivette to byś ją olała. Próbujesz wyeliminować przeciwnika nim staniesz z nim do uczciwej walki, a to nie jest postawa godna prawdziwego sportowca. Powinnaś się wstydzić. Stephanie zamurowało. - Ty... Ja... - wyjąkała. - Wrr... Nieważne. Blondynka odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła szybkim krokiem. - To. Było. Epickie - wyszeptała kasztanowłosa i rzuciła się by uściskać przyjaciółkę. - Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby tej złej kobiecie zabrakło słów. Dziękuję Ci za to! - To nic specjalnego - odparła Daniella, gdy Iv puściła ją z objęć. Po chwili podbiegła do niej zdyszana Nazz. - No w końcu! - ucieszyła się Ivette na widok Niebieskiej. Cała czwórka ruszyła w kierunku swoich domów. - Żałuj, że nie przyszłaś dwie minuty wcześniej. Danny właśnie dogadała Stephanie. To było iście epickie. - Och nie... Znów mnie ominęło spotkanie z nią. - Innym razem się z nią powyzywasz - pocieszyła przyjaciółkę brązowowłosa. - Ile samolocików zrobiłaś? - zapytała chcąc zmienić temat. Dla Nazz budowanie papierowych samolocików było bardzo ważną i istotną częścią jej nauki języka francuskiego i geografi, i fizyki, i matematyki i innych przedmiotów. - Tylko trzy. - Więc czemu cię tak długo nie było? - zapytała zdumiona Ivette. - Bo pobiłam się z Ferbgackiem i nauczycielka wysłała nas do dyrcia. - I co wlepił wam karę? - Niespecjalnie, tylko pokrzyczał na Ferba. Powiedział, że się tego po nim nie spodziewał i że jest zawiedziony jego haniebną postawą. Potem kazał Mildret zaparzyć nam herbatkę i podać ciasteczka, i zaczął opowiadać o swojej żonie i zdradzać nam najnowsze plotki o nauczycielach. - A tobie nic nie powiedział? - Stwierdził jedynie, że nie ma dla mnie ratunku. Moja wizyta to dla niego nic nowego, ale taki Ferbgacek nie bywa tam w takich sprawach. - Biedny Ferb, pewnie jest mu przykro, że dyrektor na niego krzyczał. Bardzo mu zależy, na dobrych stosunkach z kadrą pedagogiczną - westchnęła Danny. - Tak, to lizydup. Ale nie przejmuj się, to był jednorazowy wyskok więc szybko o nim zapomną. O mnie będą pamiętać wiele lat, już po opuszczeniu prze ze mnie murów tej szkoły. Na dobre zapisałam się w kartach historii tej szanownej placówki oświaty. - Musze przyznać Ci rację - odezwał się w końcu Artur. - Kiedy ostatnio byłem w szkolnym archiwum w poszukiwaniu ciekawych tematów na artykuł do szkolnej gazetki, znalazłem całą szufladę poświęconą twojej osobie. - Co? Tylko szufladę? - zmartwiła się Niebieska. - Spokojnie. Zaraz potem znalazłem dwa regały zawalone teczkami z twoimi wybrykami i relacjami naocznych światków z "miejsc zbrodni", a także zapis twoich rozmów z psychologiem szkolnym i dyrektorem. - Jestem bardzo pracowitą osobą - przyznała Jefferson z dumą. - A także, jak stwierdził doktor Weirdo, nieobliczalną. Dyrektor napomknął, że mimo tego że się ciebie boi to, lubi twoje wizyty. Część 3 Dani siedziała nieco skrępowana na fotelu w swoim pokoju. Fotel tuż obok niej zajmowała Ivette, która z zaciekawieniem rozglądała się po pokoju. Wydawała się być rozluźniona, naprzeciw nich siedział Artur na krzesełku które zwykle stoi przy biurku. Nazz w tym czasie chodziła po pomieszczeniu i przyglądała się rzeczom ustawionym na półkach. Jak to się stało, że Nazz, Iv i Artur znaleźli się w pokoju młodej Shine? Daniella nie wiedziała. Ale wyszło na to, że sama ich zaprosiła, w każdym razie tak wywnioskowała Nazz. - Wiesz powinnaś z nim pogadać - zaczęła ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy niebieskowłosa. - Co? - zdumiała się Dani wyrwana z rozmyślań o tym jak wyprosić przypadkowych gości. Dziewczyna miała dziś do załatwienia kilka ważnych spraw w O.W.C.A., a obecność przyjaciół nieco jej to uniemożliwiała. Ponadto wkrótce zjawić się tu miał gość Penny, Agent Spikley Perwers. - Z FERBEM, musisz z nim pogadać o waszych relacja - oznajmiła Nazzy, kładąc nacisk na imię zielonowłosego. - Zgadzam się! - oznajmiła Ivette. - Ja również - zawtórował jej Artur. - Przegłosowane, teraz idź z nim porozmawiać. - A-ale - zaczęła protestować Danielle, podczas gdy Nazz wypychała ją w kierunku drzwi. - Żadnych "ale", masz z nim porozmawiać koniec kropka. - Kiedy ja nie wiem, jak mam z nim rozmawiać - tłumaczyła Danny, podczas gdy Nazz prowadziła ją po schodach. - Normalnie, słowami. Chyba że znasz migowy? - Nie znam. - To słowa będą najlepszym wyjściem - oznajmiła zdecydowanie Jefferson, po czym wypchnęła Daniellę z domu i zamknęła za nią drzwi. - Emm... Dlaczego wypchnęłaś moją siostrę z domu? - zapytał Scott stojący w drzwiach salony, zajadając się kanapką z serem. - Bo ma do załatwienia ważną sprawę - odparła poważnie Nazz. - I my również! - dodała gdy u jej boku zjawili się Ivette i Artur. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w nią z oczekiwaniem, co takiego wymyśli tym razem. Na twarzy dwunastolatki zakwitł promienny uśmiech. - Moi państwo, czas zabawić się w detektywów. ---- Zabawa z okazji przybycia Agenta Spikleya Perwersa trwała w najlepsze. Penny nie odstępowała swojego nowego znajomego nawet na krok. Bez przerwy zadając mu pytania. - Powiedz Spik, jak wam się układa z Tatsy, hę? - My... Widzisz my... Ku uldze Agenta H zjawił się przy nich sam Major Monogram. W jednej ręce trzymał kubek z napojem w drugiej ciasto. - O tu jesteś Agencie H! - ucieszył się na widok jeża, opluwając go przy tym okruszkami. - Wszędzie cię szukałem. Wiem że trwa przyjęcie z okazji twego przybycia, ale czas byś udał się do złego doktora Dundersztyca, w zastępstwie za Agenta P. Zapewne znów knuje coś niedobrego. Leć tam i powstrzymaj go. Tu masz adres - Monogram wręczył mu karteczkę z dokładnym adresem Spółki Zło. - Heinz został już poinformowany, że przyślemy mu zastępstwo. Zatem powodzenia Agencie P! To znaczy H. Agencie H. Agent, nie tracąc ni chwili, ruszył ku wyjściu z siedziby głównej. Penny jednak chwyciła go za łapkę i przyciągnęła do siebie, przez co Agent upadł na ziemię. - Zaczekaj Spik! - Agentka wzięła jego komunikator i wpisała mu do niego swój numer. - Trzymaj, jak skończysz daj znać, to po ciebie wpadnę - oznajmiła oddając mu telefon. Jeż pospiesznie schował go do kieszeni i pobiegł na misję. - Ale ma zapał do pracy! - ucieszyła się Agentka P. Tymczasem Major Monogram przyglądał się jej z groźnie zmrużonymi oczami. - Co jest Majorze? - zapytała Penny, dostrzegając wzrok dowódcy na sobie. MM jedynie bez słowa upił łyk swego napoju. - Okej... To ja już pójdę, Hanna czeka i te sprawy - Agentka odeszła ku tajnemu przejściu. Gdy tylko dziobaczka zniknęła Francisowi z oczy, mężczyzna wykrzyknął na całe gardło. - Carl! Do mnie! - po nie mniej niż piętnastu sekundach, zjawił się przy nim jego stażysta. - O co chodzi Majorze? - Niezły czas reakcji Carl. - Dziękuję Majorze. - Słuchaj Carl, miej tego Agenta Spika na oku. - Coś z nim nie tak majorze? - Wydaje mi się, że może pokrzyżować nasze plany co do związku Agentów P. - Och nie Majorze! To by oznaczało... - Tak jest Carl... Koniec z fanpage'm Pernyline na twarzoksiążce. ---- Daniella szła z wola w kierunku domu Flynn-Fletcher. Dobrze wiedziała, że Nazz łatwo nie przegada. Mimo, że znała dziewczynę półtora tygodnia, świetnie zdawała sobie sprawę, że Niebieska jest uparta i nie wpuściłaby jej nawet mimo próśb, gróźb i skomleń. Fakt że to JEJ dom, nie robił na niej wrażenia. Poza tym Shine uznała, że udanie się do Fineasza i Ferb, nie jest z złym pomysłem. Zwykle chłopcy w dni powszednie ograniczali się do drobnych wynalazków, gdy więc Dani weszła do ogródka, nieco ją zamurowało na widok monstrualnego parku linowego i tłumu ludzi znajdujących się na placu. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła, jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegła zielonowłosego przyjaciela. Po chwili jednak podszedł do niej Bamber z kasetką w dłoni. - Bilet ulgowy, czy zwykły? - Cześć Buford, jest gdzieś Ferb? - Obstawia punkt obserwacyjny, gdzieś tam - odparł osiłek wskazując na park linowy. - Gdzie konkretnie? - Tego nie wiem. Phineas ma rozpiskę - oznajmił wskazując na czerwonowłosego chłopaka, stojącego kilka metrów dalej. - To ulgowy czy zwykły? - Ulgowy poproszę. - Dokument uprawniający do zniżki jest? Dani uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. - Tym razem mam - oznajmiła wyciągając legitymację szkolną i wręczając Van Stommowi. Chłopak zmrużył oczy uważnie badając dokument ze wszystkich stron. Po dobrej minucie lub dwóch, gdy w końcu upewnił się, że jest autentyczny, oddał go właścicielce ze słowami: - Niech ci będzie. Bamber wręczył brązowowłosej bilet, po czym podszedł do kolejnego gościa. Tymczasem Daniella ruszyła ku młodemu Flynnowi. Dwunastolatek zajęty był rozmową z Paulin, oboje odziani byli w sprzęty wspinaczkowe. - Cześć wam - przywitała się, przerywając parze. - O cześć Danny. Jak ci się podoba Dziobakowy gaj? Paulin przyjrzała się podejrzanie Danielli, na co ani Phineas, ani Daniella nie zwrócili uwagi. - Myślałam, że w tygodniu robicie mniejsze projekty. - A, tak. To akurat projekt z zeszłego roku. Jest składany. Wyciągamy go, gdy chcemy dorobić do kieszonkowego. - Och... Jest Ferb? - Jasne, zajmuje się kontrolą bezpieczeństwa na najwyższym piętrze. Jeśli chcesz mogę po niego skoczyć. - Byłabym wdzięczna. Czerwonowłosy odwrócił się i z niezwykłą zwinnością, wspiął się po najbliższej linie. Już po chwili zniknął wśród przeróżnych przeszkód. Tymczasem Paulin nadal przyglądała się nieproszonemu gościu z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. Gdy jakiś czas temu dowiedziała się od Natalie, która usłyszała to od Steph, której z kolei powiedział o tym Diango, którego o wszystkim poinformował Baljeet, któremu powiedział Buford, poinformowany przez Nazz, że Ferb Fletcher, chłopak w którym młoda Heller kocha się od przedszkola, upodobał sobie za obiekt westchnień małą Shine, od razu wiedziała, że nie polubi nowej sąsiadki. Postanowiła też, za wszelka cenę popsuć ich relacje, jakie by one nie były. W końcu czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, czego oczywiście Shine nie zauważyła. - Z Ferba jest niezły chłopak, nie? - zagadała jakby nigdy nic do swojej nowo poznanej ofiary. - Tak, jest ogromnie miły i bardzo lubię z nim rozmawiać. - Nie dziwię się, niezły czaruś z niego. - To znaczy? - zdumiała się Daniella na słowa Heller. - No wiesz, chyba nie powinnam Ci tego mówić, ale lepiej żebyś dowiedziała się ode mnie, niż od jakiejś nieprzyjaciółki. - Ale o czym dowiedziała? - Że Ferb lubi... Zmieniać dziewczyny. - Jak to? F-Ferb? - Tak, Ferb. Słyszałaś o Betty Cooper? Chodzili razem tydzień, a gdy ta go pocałowała zostawił ją! - Ale Ferb wcale nie wydaje się taki być... - Pozory często mylą. Ja wydaję się być twardą i opanowaną dziewczyną, jednak jestem delikatna niczym motyl. - Ale Nazz mówiła... - Serio? Słuchasz Jefferson? - No tak... - Jak sobie chcesz, ale znałam kiedyś pewną osobę, która też słuchała się Jefferson. Wiesz co się z nią stało? - Co? - Nie wiem, nikt tego nie wie. Lepiej uważaj na Nazz i jej "rady" bo skończysz jak ona. Biedna Olga. - Ale powiedział mi, że... Mu na mnie zależy i... - Danny, czy tak? Uwierz mi, że niektórzy są wstanie powiedzieć wszystko, by tylko osiągnąć swój cel - Czarnowłosa mówiła spokojnie jednak wszystko w niej wrzało z zazdrości. - Chyba wiesz czym jest kłamstwo, prawda? Daniella zamarła, świetnie wiedziała czym jest kłamstwo, w końcu sama często je stosowała. Nie wydawało się jej jednak by Ferb kłamał, gdy wyznawał jej swe uczucia. Problem w tym, że Paulin też zdawała się mówić jej prawdę. Paulin uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. Jej plan wypalił! Wzbudziła w niebieskookiej spore wątpliwości co do uczuć Ferba i co do samego Ferba. Pewnie się zastanawiacie, czemu skoro Paulin kocha się w Ferbie, chodzi z Phineasem? Dowiecie się tego, w swoim czasie. - Dzięki Paulin, że mi o tym powiedziałaś. Pójdę już, muszę przemyśleć kilka spraw. - Nie ma sprawy. Trzymaj się cieplutko. Brązowowłosa odwróciła się i wyszła z ogródka. ---- Ferb siedział w budce strażniczej. A konkretnie leżał na hamaku delektując się resztkami letniego słońca. Phineas podszedł do niego po bardzo chwiejnym, drewnianym moście. - No bratku, widzę że czuwasz jak surykatka na straży. - Spoko bracki, wszystko pod kontrolą - odparł zielonowłosy leniwie. - Przyszedłeś mnie skontrolować? - Nie. Dani przyszła. - Dani? - zielonowłosy zerwał się gwałtownie, przez co hamak zakołysał się niebezpiecznie, a zielonowłosy wylądował na drewnianej podłodze. - Spokojnie! - zawołał Flynn ze strachem. - Nie zabij się tylko. - Pytała o mnie? - Tak, inaczej by mnie tu nie było. Ferb bez słowa ruszył po moście w kierunku drabinki. Gdy był już w połowie drogi w dół, dostrzegł, że Daniella opuszcza ogródek. Chłopak przyspieszył tępo, a na ostatnich dwóch metrach zeskoczył z liny, wylądował zgrabnie na ziemi i wybiegł z ogródka za przyjaciółką. Nawet nie zauważył, że po drodze minął zdezorientowaną Paulin. - Danny zaczekaj! - zawołał biegnąc za oddalającą się dziewczyną. Brązowowłosa zatrzymała się momentalnie i odwróciła na wołanie dwunastolatka. Chłopak zatrzymał się przed nią i uśmiechnął promiennie. - Czemu tak szybko wyszłaś? Nawet nie zdążyliśmy się przywitać. - Przypomniało mi się, że muszę coś załatwić... Pilnego. - Och... Ale masz małą chwilkę? Bo chciałbym cię zapytać o coś ważnego. - Czy to nie może poczekać? - To już zdecydowanie za długo czeka. Zielonowłosy chwycił Daniellę za dłonie i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. - Widzisz, po tym pocałunku - Daniella zaczerwieniła się jak pomidor. - Tak jakoś nietaktownie się zachowałem, po prostu troszkę mnie tym zaskoczyłaś i nie wiedziałem jak zareagować. Teraz wiem, że już wtedy powinienem ci zadać to pytanie. Czy chciałabyś zostać moją dziewczyną? ---- Spik z niemałym opóźnieniem dotarł w końcu do Spółki Zło. Po drodze niestety udało mu się zabłądzić kilka razy. Dodatkowo zatrzymało go pół tuzina czerwonych świateł i wściekły rowerzysta. W końcu jednak! Po wdrapaniu się na któreśdziesiąte piętro, zmęczony i zdyszany dotarł do mieszkania Heinza Dundersztyca - jego tymczasowego nemezis. Jeż kulturalnie zadzwonił do drzwi. Otworzył mu wysoki, zgarbiony jegomość. Wyglądał na co najmniej wkurzonego. Zmierzył przybysza od łapek po fedorę i burknął krótkie: - No w końcu - po czym odsunął się i przepuścił Agenta H. "Inaczej wyobrażałem sobie tego ZŁEGO doktora Dundersztyca." pomyślał Spik i wszedł do mieszkania. Rozglądał się właśnie po laboratorium, gdy spadła na niego wielka metalowa klatka. Jeż przerażony chwycił za kraty i zaczął je szarpać z całych sił. - Nie trudź się - oznajmił spokojnie Hein. - To stal, nierdzewna tym razem. Pewnie zastanawiasz się Agencie H dlaczego jestem taki zdenerwowany? Cóż wcale nie chodzi o to, że mój NEMEZIS nie raczył mnie poinformować, że wyjeżdża w delegację! Gdyby nie Major Monobrew do teraz nic bym nie wiedział, ale to nie to popsuło mi dziś humor. To jedynie opieczętowało mój dzisiejszy nastrój. Wczoraj dowiedziałem się, że mój dobry "przyjaciel" doktor Ken Khottlett mnie okłamywał! Od lat obgadywał mnie za mymi plecami! I nigdy nie powiedział mi prawdy prosto w twarz! Dlatego postanowiłem wynaleźć DO-PRAWDY-MÓWIENIA-ZMUSZATOINATOR! - wydarł się D i zaczął diabolicznie śmiać. - Będzie on nakazywał każdej istocie na całym świecie mówić prawdę! I tylko prawdę. Może i nie zapanuję dzięki temu nad światem, ale z pewnością wprowadzę zamęt. Dundersztyc znów zaśmiał się diabolicznie. Spika sparaliżował strach. Jeśli ten plan się powiedzie na zawsze pożegna się ze swą pozycją! Wszyscy dowiedzą się kim naprawdę jest. Jeż nie mógł na to pozwolić. Zebrał całą drzemiącą w nim siłę i wyszarpał jeden ze szczebelków klatki. Następnie, nie wiedząc co robić dalej, rzucił się na doktora D, który zmierzał właśnie odpalić swój inator. Agent jednak przeliczył zdolności na zamiary. Doktorek odrzucił go jednym machnięciem ręki tak, że jeż przeleciał przez pół pokoju i wylądował za stertą pudeł. - No tak, mogłem się tego spodziewać. Chyba będę musiał użyć na tobie mego Utroatoprzytomnościoinatora - dobiegł go lekko zdenerwowany głos złoczyńcy. Jeż skulił się wystraszony nie na żarty. Zaczął panikować, jeszcze nigdy nie znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji. To czym zajmował się do tej pory w Chinach, nawet odrobinę nie przypominało tego co dzieło się tu. Kryjąc się za kartonami wyciągnął swój komunikator i zadzwonił do jedynej osoby, która mogła mu pomóc - bo tylko do niej miał numer. - Halo? Penny? - Spik! Jak miło, że dzwonisz. Ja już Hankę załatwiłam, a u ciebie jak tam misja? Zaczynam się odrobinkę martwić, już dawno powinieneś skończyć... - Pennylin, potrzebuję pomocy! - w tym momencie doktorowi D udało się znaleźć jeża. Mężczyzna swymi zwiotczałymi rękami odsunął ciężkie kartony i wycelował w Spika swą bronią. Co było potem? Spik nie pamięta. ---- - Poprosił ją o chodzenie! - zawołała uradowana Nazz. Niebieska wraz z Ivette i Arturem, a także Malcolmem (którego zgarnęła po drodze) i Bufordem (który oderwał się na chwilkę od sprzedawania biletów), siedzieli w krzaku hortensji obserwując parę stojącą na chodniku przez lornetkę. Czytając z ruchu warg, informowała swych towarzyszy o czym rozmawiają. - A co ona na to! Co ona na to! - zawołał z przejęciem Van Stomm, szamocąc Niebieską za bluzę. Jefferson milczała chwilę. Po czym odparła ze stoickim spokojem odsuwając lornetkę od oczu. - Wybuchała śmiechem... i odmówiła. ---- Gdy jeż odzyskał przytomność, całe laboratorium było w powijakach. Doktor Dundersztyc leżał obezwładniony i związany własnym kitlem na ziemi. Maszyna zniszczenia była rozwalona na tysiące kawałków, a nad nim pochylała się istna anielica. Spik uśmiechnął się na jej widok. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to tylko Penny. Uśmiech zszedł z jego pyszczka i zagościł wyraz zdumienia, i zdezorientowania. - Penny co tu robisz? - zapytał rozmasowując obolałą głowę. - Wzywałeś pomocy, więc jestem - odparła Agentka P uśmiechając się i podając mu jego fedorę. Jeż wziął ją i założył na swą kolczastą głowę. - Czy wiesz co tu się stało? - zapytał wskazując na pobojowisko. - Z Duśkiem nieco narozrabialiśmy, ale już wszystko w porządku. Powstrzymałam jego durne zamiary. - Więc to ty zrobiłaś? I pokonałaś Dundersztyca? - Oczywiście! - odparła dziobaczka z dumą. - Jestem renomowaną Agentką O.W.C.A.! Takie sprawy to dla mnie normalka. Niejednokrotnie powstrzymywałam Taylor przed przejęciem władzy nad światem. Przy niej doktorek D to pestka. Jednego nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego tobie się to nie udało, hę? Agent H odwrócił speszony łebek, by Pennylin nie zobaczyła jego wyrazu mordki. - Spik! Zadałam ci pytanie. Co się stało, hę? Spik dobrze wiedział, że cokolwiek by powiedział Penny by w to uwierzyła. W końcu był jej idolem. Największym idolem, jak sama przyznała. Postanowił jednak w końcu wyznać jej całą prawdę i przestać oszukiwać swą największą fankę. - Jestem fejkiem. - Czym? - Oszustem Penny. Agent Spik to ściema. Nie potrafię walczyć, nie umiem obsłużyć się mikrofalą a co dopiero polecieć w kosmos rakietą. Jestem beznadziejny! - Ale te wszystkie przygody, które przeżyłeś? - wyszeptała Penny. - Wymyśliłem je. W O.W.C.A. zajmuję się księgowością. Na wymianę wysłali mnie bo nie byłem im potrzebny, nie z powodu zasług. "Przygody Agenta Spika" zacząłem tworzyć z nudów. - Ale napisane jest, że komiks powstaje na faktach! - To kłamstwo, by przyciągnąć czytelników. - Więc wszystko jest tam wymyślone? - Perwers skinął głową. - A twój nemezis Otaku Han? - Też. - A Tatsy? - Również. - A Królik Marchwiarz? - To akurat mój kumpel, który ciągle mnie wnerwia. Ale faktem jest, że nigdy nie zdradził agencji. Penny wpatrywała się swymi orzechowymi oczkami w kolczastego stwora. Na jej dziobie nie było nawet cienia uśmiechu. - Penny powiedz coś no proszę! - zawołał zlękniony jeż. Od poznania Penny, jakieś pięć godzin temu, nie widział jej w takim stanie. Ta nowa smutna Penny, go przerażała! - Co mam powiedzieć? Właśnie umarł mój idol - odparła Agentka, po czym odwróciła się i odeszła. Część 4 - A tu będzie twoje biuro - oznajmił panda wskazując niewielki boks o wymiarach dwa na dwa metra. Perry zajrzał do środka. Nie było tam zbyt wiele miejsca. Dziobak ledwie wcisnął się do wewnątrz i zajął miejsce na obrotowym fotelu. - A kiedy dostanę jakąś misję? - zapytał biorąc do łapy ozdobny długopis i przyglądając się mu. - Twoja misja leży przed tobą - odparł panda wskazując na stertę papierków leżącą obok bardzo nowoczesnego komputera. - Papierki? - zdumiał się dziobak. - Papierki - odparł jego towarzysz z uśmiechem. - A pojedynki, krzyżowanie planów złym naukowcom? Na to pytanie panda wybuchnął dobrodusznym śmiechem. - Nie będziesz brał udziału w misjach - oznajmił w końcu powstrzymując śmiech. - Zastępujesz Spikleya. Księgowego Spikleya. - Czyli przez najbliższy tydzień nikomu nie skopię tyłka? - upewnił się dziobak z grobową miną, bezmyślnie patrząc w ścianę przed sobą. - Tak, jak najbardziej - oznajmił panda, po czym klepnął Agenta w ramię i odszedł w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Sens słów pandy dopiero po chwili dotarł do świadomości dziobaka. - Nieeee! - wykrzyknął zrozpaczony, a ozdobny długopis wypadł z jego łapy i potoczył się do boksu naprzeciw. ---- Tymczasem w Danville. - Nieeeee! - wykrzyknęła Nazz, a ptaki z pobliskiego drzewa poderwały się do lotu. Ferb i Daniella spojrzeli w kierunku z którego dobiegł krzyk. Para podeszła do krzaku. Ferb odsłonił gałązkę, a ich oczom ukazał się następujący widok. Na środku klęczała Nazz z prawej strony znajdowała się Ivette, a obok niej Artur. Z lewej strony Niebieskiej siedział Malcolm, a za nią klęczał Buford. Dodatkowo Ivette i Malcolm zasłaniali usta Nazz, która wgapiała się w Ferba i Daniellę z wściekłością. Pozostali natomiast wyglądali na lekko wystraszonych. - Buford nie miałeś sprzedawać biletów? - zapytał Ferb. - Mam przerwę, Kujon mnie zastępuje. - Co tu robicie? - zapytała zdumiona Daniella. - Gramy w chowanego - odparł osiłek z zakłopotaniem. - I wszyscy macie tę samą kryjówkę? - Tak jakoś wyszło. - A kto kryje? - zapytał Ferb podejrzliwie. - Nooo... Jeszcze tego nie ustaliliśmy. Graliśmy w marynarza, żeby kogoś wyznaczyć. - A dlaczego Nazz krzyczała? - Bo wypadło na nią, a ona bardzo nie chce kryć. Buford uśmiechnął się, a po jego skroni spłynęła kropla potu. - Wybaczcie, ale musimy już iść - oznajmił pospiesznie Van Stomm. Zarzucił Nazz na ramię i nim Jefferson zdążyła cokolwiek krzyknąć, cała piątka znikła w obłoku kurzu. - Co jest z nimi nie tak? - wyszeptał Ferb nadal wpatrzony w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed sekundą znajdowała się cała ekipa. - Nie wiem - odparła Daniella wzruszając ramionami. - Ty znasz ich dłużej. - Danny? - para spojrzała na siebie. - O co ci chodziło z tym śmiechem? Czym Cię tak rozbawiłem? - Swoim pomysłem, żebyśmy ze sobą chodzili. - Dlaczego? Czy uważasz, że to bym był twoim chłopakiem jest aż tak komiczne? - Nie, po prostu... Za mało się znamy i pomysł, żebyśmy ze sobą chodzili jest raczej mocno... Przesadzony. - Ale... - Poza tym - dziewczyna zawahała się, w końcu jednak postanowiła powiedzieć prawdę. - Ktoś powiedział mi, że lubisz zmieniać dziewczyny. Nie wiem czy to prawda, ale wolę nie narażać naszych relacji by się o tym przekonać. - Co? - A teraz wybacz, ale mam jeża do nakarmienia. Do innego razu Ferb! - po tych słowach dziewczyna pobiegła w kierunku domu. - Ale... Kto Ci tak powiedział!? - wykrzyknął za nią zielonowłosy, nie doczekał się jednak odpowiedzi. - Dowiem się - wyszeptał groźnie, zaciskając pięść i mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy. ---- Spike pognał za Penny. Dogonił ją dopiero na ulicy przed budynkiem Spółki Zło. - Penny! Zaczekaj! - wykrzyknął, jednak dziobaczka, albo go nie usłyszała, albo nie chciała słyszeć. Jeż postanowił więc podjąć radykalne środki i zaczął śpiewać. Proszę przebacz mi! Wybacz, nie chcę dłużej psuć ci krwi. Odpuść kłamstwa, daruj winy, Zachowałem się jak kawał wieprzowiny. Spike kroczył za Penny, która z łapkami założonymi na piersi i dumnie uniesioną głową, szła przed siebie. Choć sama nie wiedziała dokładnie dokąd. Proszę, czy możesz mi wybaczyć? Nie wiem już co powiedziałem i co to mogło znaczyć. Ale nie chciałem cię zranić. Spike zaszedł Penny drogę, ta jednak zwinnie go ominęła. Nie możesz mnie dłużej winić. Nie wiesz jak się stresowałem. Gdy na tę misję pojechałem. Prawie w majtki się zsikałem. Spike wyskoczył przed Penny i oblał się kubłem zimnej wody. To jednak nic nie dało. Dziobaczka jedynie skręciła i weszła do parku. Proszę przebacz mi! Wybacz, nie chcę dłużej psuć ci krwi. Odpuść kłamstwa, daruj winy, Zachowałem się jak kawał wieprzowiny. Kiedy cię ujrzałem Nie wiem co sobie myślałem Nie wiedziałem, że ten Penny przechodziła właśnie pod wielkim dębem, gdy tuż przed jej nosem pojawił się Agent H. Zwisał głową w dół z jednaj z gałęzi drzewa. Penny zatrzymała się i groźnie wpatrzyła w jeża. Ten jednak niezlękniony śpiewał dalej. Komiks czytałaś, więc Nie czułem się zobowiązany Wyjaśniać ci wszystkiego Ostatecznie zachowałem się jak kawał lamy. Dziobaczka jedynie prychnęła i udała się w kierunku ławki. Tymczasem gałąź z której zwisał Spike, pękła pod jego ciężarem, a jeż zwalił się boleśnie na ziemię. Nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak w śpiewaniu. Z głową w piachu, nucił przeprosiny. Proszę przebacz mi! Wybacz, nie chcę dłużej psuć ci krwi. Odpuść kłamstwa, daruj winy, Zachowałem się jak kawał wieprzowiny. Penny usiadła wygodnie na ławeczce. Zamknęła oczy i wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów. Gdy je otworzyła dostrzegła przed sobą Spika. Nie długo nasza znajomość trwa, Jednak ja wiem, że przyszłość ma. Jeśli tylko kolejną szansę mi dasz. I ponownie zaufasz. Jestem tylko zwykłym jeżem, Jednak przystroję się w pierze. W tym momencie znikąd na Spikleya spadł deszcz piór, które oblepiły go całego. Na ten widok dziobaczka uśmiechnęła się. Zrobię z siebie pośmiewisko. Agent zaczął dziwnie tańczyć, co na pewno nie dodawało mu uroku. Czy wyrówna to wszystko? W odpowiedzi Pennylin wybuchnęła śmiechem. Spik uśmiechnął się niepewnie. - Więc jak? Wybaczasz? Penny z delikatnym uśmiechem skinęła głową. - Po tym całym występie, nie mogłabym się dłużej gniewać - odparła. Spike odetchnął z ulgą i przysiadł się obok Penny. - Ładny mamy dziś dzień - oznajmił wpatrując się w niebo. - Całkiem przyjemny - przyznała mu rację Agentka P. ---- Następnego dnia w szkole Danville. Ferb siedział przy jednym stole wraz z bratem i jego dziewczyną. Paulin tuliła się do ramienia czerwonowłosego, przez co ten miał problemy ze zjedzeniem obiadu. Nie śmiał jednak zwrócić Heller uwagi, by choć na chwilę zostawiła go w spokoju. Ferb smętnie tarmosił kartofle, nie miał humoru. Po chwili do stolika chłopców zaczęły przysiadać się jakieś dziewczyny. Obok Paulin usiadła jej blond włosa przyjaciółka Natalie, a na przeciw nich miejsca zajęli kolejno Stephanie Winner, Klarisa Windy, Jesie Light i Briget Dark. Phineas tak zajęty był swoim posiłkiem, że nawet tego nie zauważył. Dopiero po kilku minutach zorientował się, że w jego "paczce" coś mu nie gra. - Chwila - zwrócił się szeptem do brata, wykorzystując chwilę, gdyż Paulin zajęła się dość głośną konwersacją z Natalie. - Gdzie są wszyscy? - zapytał, spoglądając po twarzach otaczających go dziewczyn. - Nazz oznajmiła, że nie usiądzie w pobliżu Paulin, choćby ją mieli kroić łyżkami - odparł Ferb nie odrywając wzroku od ziemniaków. - Buford i Malcolm, postanowili więc dotrzymać jej towarzystwa przy innym stoliku. Baljeet'a Bamber wziął ze sobą. Izabela siedzi ze swoim zastępem, a Daniella ze swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi z klasy - dopiero teraz zielonowłosy uniósł głowę i spojrzał na trójkę osób siedzących kilka stolików dalej. Jego uwagę przykuł zwłaszcza blondyn, o którego miał zwyczaj być ostatnio zazdrosny. - Och... I nie będą z nami siedzieć? - zdumiał się Flynn. - Na to wygląda - westchnął jego brat. Tymczasem przy stoliku opozycji, znajdowała się Nazz, Buford, Baljeet i Malcolm. Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna z pasją wyklinała swą nemezis, podczas gdy Buford z równym entuzjazmem pochłaniał swój obiad. - I myśli sobie takie ladaco, że jest panią świata. Ja jej jeszcze pokażę, gdzie jest jej miejsce. Niech se nie myśli, że udało się jej rozbić nasza paczkę. Co to, to nie! Nie ukradnie Phineasa Izabeli! Nie pozwolę na to - wykrzyknęła dziewczyna waląc pięścią w stół, na co Baljeet podskoczył z przerażenia. - Uspokój się odrobinkę Nazz - odezwał się spokojnie Malcolm znad czytanej właśnie lektury. - Bo nam Baljeet na zawał padnie. - Nie będziesz mi prawił morałów panie mądry. - Ale co poradzisz Niebieska, że Knypek chodzi z Paulin? - powiedział Buford z pełną buzią. Nazz już miała mu odpowiedzieć, Malcolm jednak uprzedził ją. - Poza ukatrupieniem jej? Jefferson zamyśliła się, co innego może wymyślić? Prawda jest taka, że nie chciała wymyślać innej alternatywy. Ta wydawała się dla niej najbardziej korzystna. - Niech to! - wykrzyknęła w końcu zrezygnowana. - Mehowa sprawa. Phineas tak łatwo z nią nie zerwie. Przeklęta Paulin. A ta cała Ste-pha-nie się jeszcze z nią przyjaźni, nie dziwię się że Ivette tak jej nie znosi. Są sobie równe. Obie tak samo wredne i manipulatorskie. Cały jej zastęp jest wypaczony. Niech ich wszystkich... Nazz zamilkła nagle. Nie zdarzało się to często, jednak cała trójka wiedziała co to znaczy. "Genialny pomysł" lub po prostu, kłopoty. - Wiem! - wykrzyknęła uradowana dwunastolatka podrywając się z krzesełka i przewracając je przy okazji. Na jej twarzy wykwitł olbrzymi uśmiech. - Wiem, wiem, wiem! Zawołała z radością i wciąż z tym okrzykiem na ustach, pognała ku wyjściu ze stołówki. - Zamawiam jej porcję! - zaklepał Buford, przyciągając do siebie obiad Niebieskiej. ---- Penny po całym występie Spika, szybko mu wybaczyła, a ich relacje uległy znacznemu polepszeniu i umocnieniu. Oboje szybko znaleźli wspólny języki i tematy do rozmów. Penny skarżyła się, jak bardzo niedoceniania jest w agencji, a Spike opowiadał jej o wszystkich nieprzyjemnościach, które spotkały go podczas papierkowej roboty. Dzięki kilku przydatnym radom Agentki P, Spike znacznie lepiej radził sobie na misjach i nie wzywał już jej na pomoc. Obecnie oboje, wspólnie z Pinkim siedzieli w pokoju Danielli i grali w karty. Okazało się bowiem, że Spik, mimo że mierny z niego Agent, pokerzystą jest niezgorszym. - Pasuję - oznajmiła dziobaczka odkładając karty. - Wchodzę i podbijam - oznajmił Spike i dorzucił do puli żeton. - Wchodzę - zapewnił cziłała i zrobił to samo co jego rywal. - I Sprawdzam. Pies i jeż pokazali sobie karty. Na widok parki asów u Agenta H, cziłała zawył z zachwytu. - Trójeczka panie - oznajmił ukazując swoje karty i zgarniając całą pulę. - Jeszcze się odegram - mruknął jeż zakładając łapki na piersi. - Masz całe pięć dni Spike - mruknął pies, przeliczając wygraną. - To co jeszcze partyjka? - zapytała Penny tasując karty. - Nie dzięki, na dziś jestem wystarczająco spłukany - oznajmił jeż. (Cóż powiedziałam, że jest niezgorszy, a nie najlepszy.) - Niech ci będzie. Po chwili telefon dziobaczki dał o sobie znać. Penny prędko poderwała go ze stolika. - O! Perry dzwoni! - zawołała z zachwytem i odebrała. - Dam na głośnik. Halo? Perry? Jesteś na głośniku. - Jak tam sytuacja w Pekinie? - zapytał Spike. W ciągu tych dwóch dni, również relacje Spika i Perry uległy zmianie. Dziobak nie był już tak zazdrosny o jeża, nie miał na to czasu i siły. - Beznadzieja. Spike powiedz mi, jaki załącznik ma załączyć do formularza BWF, B16 czy C21? - Żaden z nich. ---- Perry siedział na obrotowym fotelu. Dookoła jego stanowiska pracy rozrzucone były najróżniejsze dokumenty. Futro rozczochrane miał na wszystkie strony, a oczy podkrążone. Dziobak pochylony był nad stertą papierów. Co chwila przerzucał jedne z jednego miejsca na drugie. Komórkę przez która właśnie rozmawiał, przytrzymywał przy uchu ramieniem. - Ale jak to? - B16 jest do MWWD, a C21 do JS. Do BWF nie musisz nic załączać. - A co mam zrobić z podaniami o dofinansowanie? - Sięgnij pod moje biurko. Dziobak nachylił się i wyciągnął spod stolika duże, plastikowe pudełko. - Czy to niszczarka? - Tak, jak najbardziej. Umiesz się nią posłużyć? - Chyba sobie jakoś poradzę - oznajmił dziobak przyciskając czerwony guzik. Niszczarka zarzęziła i zaczęła wciągać fedorę Agenta. - Muszę kończyć! - zawołał dziobak z przerażeniem, usiłując ocalić swój kapelusz. ---- Nim Perry się rozłączył, pokerzyści zdążyli usłyszeć głuchy trzask i krzyk bólu. Penny, Spike i Pinky wgapiali w telefon ze współczuciem. - Nie radzi sobie chłopina - mruknął Pinky. - Oj nie radzi - przyznała mu rację Penny. - Nie zazdroszczę mu - dodała z szerokim uśmiechem. - Penny o której wraca twoja właścicielka? Przed jej powrotem chciałbym się najeść, zanim zacznie mnie faszerować ciastkami jej roboty. - Niepotrzebnie mówiłeś, że ci smakują - mruknęła Penny wracając do zabawy kartami. - Chciałem być miły. - I właśnie to sprowadziło na ciebie to nieszczęście. ---- Phineas stał pod salą lekcyjną wraz z bratem oczywiście. Paulin wyjątkowo mu nie towarzyszyła. Postanowiła porozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, dając tym samym czerwonowłosemu chwilę oddechu. Nierozłącznej parze towarzyszył jeszcze Baljeet, który jak zwykle nie mógł się doczekać rozpoczęcia zajęć. Nagle przy trójce przyjaciół zjawił się Van Stomm. - Zgadnijcie co ogarnąłem! - Tabliczkę mnożenia? - wypalił kujon. - Nie, z tym nie zamierzam się mierzyć. Mam newsy. Nie uwierzycie. - W co takiego? - Simon Graham, ten z równoległej klasy, zarywa do Izabeli. Cała trójka spojrzała zdumiona na osiłka. - Naszej Izabeli? - zapytał Rai. - A znasz inną? - warknął brązowowłosy. - Skąd wniosek, że do niej zarywa? - dopytywał się Phineas. - Bo widziałem - Buford wskazał na swoje oczy. - Stali pod salą chemii i się śmiali. Do tego Iza się rumieniła! Poza tym wszyscy wiedzą, że już dawno się mu podobała. Najwyraźniej stwierdził, że w końcu ma u niej szansę, skoro Phin ma dziewczynę. - Co fakt, że chodzę z Paulin, ma do szans Simona u Izabeli? - zdumiał się czerwonowłosy. Buford, Baljeet i Ferb popatrzeli na niego, jak na kompletnego kretyna. - Twoja nieświadomość jest ujmująca - mruknęła Nazz stając obok przyjaciół. Na jej niespodziewane pojawienie, cała czwórka aż podskoczyła. - Niebieska! - zawołał uradowany Buford. - Jak sprawy niecierpiące zwłoki? - Wspaniale - odparła dziewczyna uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. - Ale wracając do tematu. Phin, jesteś jak mały kociakczek. Słodki, uroczy i kompletnie ślepy. - Dziękuję Nazz - mruknął Flynn. - Ależ proszę. - Wiecie, mam trochę dość waszych ciągłych dogryzek - oznajmił po chwili czerwonowłosy lekko rozzłoszczony. - Powiedzcie mi w końcu o co chodzi. - Jak to zrobimy - zaczął Buford. - Izabela nas - kontynuował Ferb - Zabije - skończył Baljeet. - Na amen - dodała Niebieska z szerokim uśmiechem. Po zakończonych lekcjach dzieci autobusem udały się do domów. Podczas całej wędrówki z przystanku do domu, Phineas co chwilka zerkał na idących po drugiej stronie ulicy Simona i Izabelę. Dla czerwonowłosego było to coś nowego, nigdy wcześniej Graham nie odprowadzał jego przyjaciółki do domu. Czyżby Buford miał rację? Phineas wszedł do mieszkania. Nie spodziewał się, że jego decyzja o związaniu się z Paulin tak wszystko zmieni. Na stołówce siedział jedynie z Ferbem. Podczas przerw, zmuszony był znosić obecność przyjaciółek Paulin. A teraz jeszcze Izabela zadaje się z jakimś Grahamem. Chłopak pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Rzucił swoją torbę na ziemię, a sam skoczył na łóżko i położył na wznak. Po chwili w pokoju zjawił się jego brat. Zielonowłosy odłożył plecak na krzesło, a sam położył się na łóżko i westchnął ciężko. - Dziewczyna? - zapytał czerwonowłosy nie odrywając wzroku od gwiazdek przyklejonych na suficie. - Dziewczyna. - Odparł jego brat. - A u ciebie? - To samo. Bracia westchnęli ciężko. Część 5 - Panie i jeżu - zaczęła oficjalnie Nazz. - Pewnie zastanawiacie się dlaczego was tu zgromadziłam i co robi tu ten kokos - Nazz wskazała na kokos leżący na szafce nocnej. - Kokos jest zasadniczo mój - oznajmiła cicho Daniella. - Miałam go wykorzystać do eksperymentu kiedy wparowałaś do mojego pokoju. - Choć jedna tajemnica się wyjaśniła - odezwała się Ivette. - Wracając - kontynuowała Jefferson. - Jesteście tu ponieważ łączy nas wspólny cel. ZEMSTA! Zemsta na dwóch najźlejszych szkolnych udrękach. Przebrzydłej żmii i jej przyjaciółeczki blond flądrze. Było około piętnastej. Szóstka dziewczyn, dziobak i jeż, znajdowali się w pokoju Danielli Shine. Nazz stwierdziła, że będzie to najlepsze miejsce na ich tymczasową "vendettówkę". Zaraz po skończonych lekcjach, zebrała wybraną przez siebie wcześniej ekipę i udała się do domu niczego nieświadomej Danielli. Nazz oczywiście nie uznała za konieczne informować gospodynię. Piątka z dziewczyn zajmowała wszelkie dostępne w pokoju siedziska, a Nazz stała naprzeciw nich przed mini szkolą tablicą ze wskaźnikiem w ręku, wyglądając niczym rasowy generał. - Dzięki tajnej bazie danych, którą posiada Sophie - Nazz wskazała na uśmiechniętą szeroko, czarnowłosą dziewczynkę. - Oraz zwiadowi przeprowadzonemu przez Sophie - tym razem niebieskowłosa, pokazała na blondynkę siedzącą tuż obok pierwszej Sophie. - Udało mi się pozyskać informacje niezbędne do zaplanowania zemsty idealnej. - Więc co to za plan? - dopytywała się zniecierpliwiona Ivette. Jej niechęć do Stephanie pogłębiała się z każdym dniem, przez co miał trudności z zasypianiem. Liczyła, że im szybciej wcielą plan Nazz w życie, tym szybciej zdoła przespać noc. - Spokojnie towarzyszu. Wszystko po kolei. Ze zgromadzonych informacji dowiedziałam się, że tym co łączy obie zołzy, poza byciem zołzami, jest przynależność do tak zwanego zastępu Ogników 46485. - Nazz przykleiła na tablicę zdjęcie zastępu, zrobione najprawdopodobniej z ukrycia, po czym pacnęła w nie wskaźnikiem. - Dziękuję Sophie za materiały źródłowe. - Nie ma sprawy. - Ów zastęp, jest dla nich bardzo ważny, można by powiedzieć, że najważniejszy. A istotną rolę w ich Ognikowej egzystencji odkrywa coroczna Bitwa Zastępów, którą oczywiście wygrywają. Mój plan jest prosty. Zmusimy je do rozwiązania ich zastępu. - Niby jak? - Kilka godzin temu założyłam własny Zastęp Ogników numer 22107, którego jesteście członkiniami. Za kilka dni weźmiemy udział w Bitwie Ogników, gdzie założę się z liderką zastępu 46485. Jeśli ich zastęp wygra, odejdę ze szkoły, jeśli natomiast NIE WYGRA one rozwiązują zastęp. Blond flądrę z manią wygrywania łatwo podpuścimy, a że jest słowna możemy być pewne, że dotrzyma stron zakładu. Natomiast żmija z chęcią zaryzykuje nawet własne paznokietki by pozbyć się mnie z jej wybiegu. - Zwariowałaś? - odezwała się Ivette. - Przecież nie zdołamy z nimi wygrać! - Po priomo nie zwariowałam, jestem po prostu genialna. - Proczadzikowa rzekłabym - odezwała się blond Sophie. - Dokładnie. Po sekundo wcale nie musimy wygrać. Wystarczy, że nie dopuścimy do ich zwycięstwa. - To nawet może się udać - odezwała się Daniella. - Mamy ponad 60% szans na wygranie zakładu. - Tak, a z tego co wiem zastęp Izabeli, który świetnie znamy, jest niewiele gorszy od 46485. Z naszą pomocą, na bank pokonają Stephanie i jej bandę. To jak wchodzicie w to? - Jasne! - wykrzyknęły zgodnie Sofijje. Pozostała trójka popatrzyła po sobie. - Tak! - wykrzyknęła zdecydowanie Ivette wstając z fotela. - Zrobię wszystko by przygasić nieco uśmiech tej blond... - Flądrze - podpowiedziała jedna z Sophie siedzących na łóżku Danielli. - Dokładnie! - Ja też, nie dopuszczę by Stephanie bez przerwy się panoszyła. Niech choć raz zasmakuje upokorzenia, które muszę przez nią znosić - oznajmiła Wendy z groźnym wyrazem twarzy. - A ty Danny? - Nazz zwróciła się do siedzącej na drugim fotelu szatynki. - Jakie jest twoje stanowisko w tej sprawie? - Czy vendettówka musi być w moim pokoju. - Masz jeża obronnego, więc tak. - Ja osobiście do tych dziewczyn nic nie mam, nawet ich specjalnie nie znam. - Okaż odrobinę solidarności! - Ale... - Danny! Zrób to dla mnie - Ivette zrobiła słodkie oczka. Była w tym prawie tak dobra jak sama Izabela. - Och, dobrze. Niech będzie. - TAK! - zawoła Nazz z radością. - Ten plan nie może nie wypalić. Pamiętajmy tylko, by za wszelką cenę, nie dopuścić do zwycięstwa 46485. Dziewczynki zaczęły się opuszczać pokój. - Danny zostań chwilę dłużej - zwróciła się do niebieskookiej, zielonooka. - Nigdzie się nie wybieram, to mój pokój. - Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać na osobności - kontynuowała poważnie Nazz, jakby niedosłyszała uwagi dziewczyny. Gdy tylko ostatnia z członkiń zastępu 22107 opuściła pokój Danielli, Nazz przeszła do konkretów. Padła przed nią na kolana, chwyciła za koszulkę i ze łzami w oczach zaczęła: - Dlaczego!? Dlaczego nie zgodziłaś się zostać dziewczyną Ferbmastera!? Czy to to przez niego? Oczywiście że tak, ale wybacz mu! Bylibyście cudowną parą. Przecież nie shippujemy was bezpodstawnie! - Nazz u-uspokój się - wyjąkała Shine z lękiem, po czym pomogła dwunastolatce wstać. - Dlaczego tak ci zależy, żebym była z Ferbem? Myślałam, że się nie znosicie. - Nasze relacje są skomplikowane - odparła dziewczyna, a na jej twarz wrócił uśmiech. - Ale wy wyraźnie czujecie do siebie chemię! Widzisz przed wiekami... - w tym momencie Nazz zaczęła opowiadać iście porywającą legendę, o tym jak dwoje zakochanych zostało rozdzielonych przez wredną czarownicę. Wiedźma przeklęła parę i od tej pory w żadnym życiu nie mogą zaznać szczęścia w miłości. - Dlatego musicie być razem! By przełamać klątwę! Daniella, Penny i Spik wgapiali się w niebieskowłosą zszokowani. - Okej... - zaczęła wolno brązowowłosa. - Powiedzmy, że jeśli nawet ta legenda nie jest wyssaną z palca bujdą wymyśloną na poczekaniu, to co ona ma do mnie i Ferba? - No bo to wy! - Nie to że Ci nie wierzę Nazz, ale Ci nie wierzę. - Ech. Nie musisz mi wierzyć, kiedyś sama się przekonasz. Powiedz mi chociaż, dlaczego nie chcesz z nim być? - zapytała Nazz już całkowicie poważnie. - No bo... - Daniella spuściła wzrok. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko. Im szybciej to z siebie wydusi, tym szybciej Nazz da jej spokój. - Pewna osoba doradziła mi, bym odpuściła sobie Ferba. Że nie jest on odpowiednim kandydatem na chłopaka i że lubi zmieniać dziewczyny. - Pewna osoba? - powtórzyła Nazz, podejrzewając kogo dziewczyna ma na myśli. - I ty uwierzyłaś PEWNEJ OSOBIE, że twój najlepszy PRZYJACIEL to obłudny kobieciarz? Danny zamrugała zdezorientowana na słowa niebieskowłosej. - Słuchaj, jeśli masz takie zdanie na temat osoby którą całkiem nieźle znasz, tylko dlatego że pewna osoba ci tak powiedziała, która swoją drogą nazywa się zapewne Paulin Heller, królowa fałszu i ladactwa, to chyba myliłam się co do twojej osoby. - Ale... Dlaczego miałaby kłamać? - zdumiała się Shine. - Eeee... Czy jej tytuł nic ci nie mówi? Jest po prostu wredną zołzą. Nie lubi żadnej mojej przyjaciółki, a ponieważ ty zaliczasz się do tych najbliższych, musi cię po stokroć nie znosić. Danny, musisz zrozumieć, że niektórym ludziom nie można ufać. Moim zdaniem powinnaś przeprosić Ferba, za te podejrzenia. Uwierz mi, nie jest to typ podrywacz. - Kiedy, Paulin mówiła coś o jakiejś Betty Cooper, z którą zerwał jak tylko go pocałowała. - Tak, bo zaraz potem wywalili ją ze szkoły i rodzice wysłali ją do szkoły z internatem. Ferb nie wierzy w związki na odległość. - Och... O tym już mi nie wspomniała. - No ba, bo to Paulin. Powie tylko to co jej jest na rękę. - Chyba masz rację - wyszeptała Daniella. - Nie chyba, tylko na pewno. Chodź, pójdziemy razem do chłopaków. - Wiesz... Ja teraz nie mogę, ale wpadnę później. - Jak chcesz, ja będę już leciała - po tych słowach Niebieska opuściła pokój przyjaciółki. Danny westchnęła cicho. - No - odezwała się Penny. - W końcu ktoś przemówił ci do rozumu. - Ferb się na mnie obrazi, że uwierzyłam w takie historie na jego temat. - I się nie dziwię - prychnęła dziobaczka moszcząc się na łóżku. - Ale spoko, kocha cię więc mu przejdzie. ---- Ferb siedział w swoim pokoju i z zawziętością notował coś w zeszycie. - Co robisz braciak? - zapytał czerwonowłosy wchodząc do pomieszczenia. - Spisuję listę moich wrogów. - Co? Po co ci? W ogóle ty masz wrogów? - Wychodzi na to, że tak. Ktoś nakłamał o mnie Danielli i przez to nie chce być moją dziewczyną. Chcę go znaleźć i kazać mu to odkręcić. Phineas podszedł do brata i zajrzał mu przez ramię. - Irving jest twoim wrogiem? - Chyba podoba mu się Dani, więc tak - odparł zielonowłosy nie odrywając się od swojej listy. - A kto to "Ten blondyn"? - Ten blondyn, który kręci się koło Danny. Są razem w klasie. - Artur? - O właśnie! - Ferb prędko dopisał obok "Ten blondyn" imię "Artur". - Jej, ale z ciebie zazdrośnik - mruknął czerwonowłosy. - Dlaczego Nazz pojawia się na twojej liście trzy razy? - Pięć. Ją muszę specjalnie wziąć pod uwagę. - Chyba przeginasz Ferb - oznajmił Flynn siadając na łóżku. - Dlaczego tak uważasz? - zdumiał się Ferb spoglądając na brata i przestając na chwilę notować. - Bo rozumiem, że można być zazdrosnym, ale to co ty robisz podpada po paranoje? Poza tym, Nazz jest jaka jest, ale nigdy by nie nakłamała o tobie nikomu. W końcu jesteście przyjaciółmi. Jeszcze powiedz, że mnie tam wpisałeś. - Nieee - wymamrotał zmieszany Fletcher. - Wpisałeś - oznajmił Phineas z rozbawieniem. - Bo... Ech, masz rację - Ferb wydarł kartkę z zeszytu i zgniótł ją. - Zachowuję się jak niespełna rozumu. To wszystko przez to, że bardzo mi zależy, żeby nie myślała o mnie źle. - To zrozumiałe, ale swoim marnym śledztwem nic nie osiągniesz. Po prostu z nią pogadaj, wytłumacz, że osoba która jej to powiedziała kłamała. Jeśli chcesz, to mogę się za tobą wstawić. - Dzięki bracki. Swoją drogą, serio gdzie jest Perry? Nie widziałem go już dobre kilka dni. - Nie mówiłem ci? Dostaliśmy talon na dziobakowe spa. Wysłałem Perry na tygodniowe wakacje. - Wow. Takiemu dziobakowi to dobrze, pewnie teraz wypoczywa gdzieś na brzegu jakiegoś wodopoju. Chłopcy rozmarzyli się, Ferb jednak natychmiast wrócił na ziemię. - A tobie co doskwiera? - zwrócił się do brata. - Od wczoraj chodzisz struty. Czerwonowłosy westchnął ciężko. - Niech zgadnę, chodzi o Izabelę? Phineas natychmiast poczerwieniał. - Buford chyba miał rację. Podoba jej się ten cały Simon. - A tobie to przeszkadza, bo... - dopytywał się zielonowłosy z nadzieją, że jego brat w końcu przyzna się do swoich uczuć. Phineas jednak milczał. - Phineas dlaczego chodzisz z Paulin, skoro kochasz się w Izabeli? - zapytał w końcu wprost Fletcher. - C-co? - Phineas poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej. - Dlaczego uważasz, że ja... - Djego Montoja coś ci mówi? - Bałwan. - Serio, twój tegoroczny wyskok tylko utwierdził mnie w przekonaniu, że co najmniej ją kochasz. - Ale... To niedobrze. MY się przyjaźnimy. Nie zniszczę przyjaźni bezsensownym wyznaniem. - Bezsensownym? - zdumiał się Ferb. - Czy to nie ty doradzałeś mi bym powiedział Danielli co do niej czuję? A teraz stwierdzasz, że sam tego nie zrobisz bo to zniszczy waszą przyjaźń? To hipokryzja Phineas. - To strach Ferb. Strach przed przekroczeniem granicy, spoza której nie ma odwrotu. ---- Daniella po kilku godzinach zwlekania w końcu odważyła się udać do swojego przyjaciela, by wyjaśnić mu całą sytuację i przeprosić. Dziewczyna stanęła przed drzwiami wejściowymi domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher i nacisnęła dzwonek. Otworzyła jej Fretka. - Cześć Danny. Powiedz bratu, żeby przestał mi wysyłać memy Fretka-Facetka. - Sama nie możesz? - Na moje wołania nie reaguję. - W takim razie spróbuję coś z tym zrobić. - Byłabym wdzięczna. Do Ferba? Danny krótko skinęła głową. - Wejdź. Danny weszła do mieszkania. Rudowłosa poprowadziła ją korytarzem do salonu. Ferb siedział razem z bratem oglądając telewizję. - Matołku. - Co jest? - odezwał się Phineas. - Nie ty, ten drugi. Daniella do ciebie przyszła. Ferb natychmiast poderwał się z kanapy i ruszył ku brązowowłosej. - Cześć. Przyszłaś. Nie spodziewałem się. Ale to fajnie, chciałem z tobą pogadać. Może pójdziemy do mnie? - W porządku. - To oni są razem czy nie? - zwróciła się do brata piętnastolatka przysiadając obok, gdy tylko Daniella i Ferb zniknęli im z oczu. - No teraz już chyba będą - odparł Phineas przerzucając kanał. - Ale z nimi nic nigdy nie wiadomo. Zielonowłosy poprowadził przyjaciółkę do swojego pokoju. - Więc... - zaczął niepewnie gdy byli już w środku. Daniella jednak natychmiast mu przerwała. - Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Masz prawo być na mnie zły, że uwierzyłam tej całej Paulin. - Paulin? - Nie powinnam była. W końcu jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i znam cię dłużej niż ją. Ufam ci, a ślepo zawierzyłam nieznajomej. Przepraszam. Nazz mi wszystko wytłumaczyła, miała rację. - Nazz? - Zachowałam się głupio. Przepraszam. Ja powinnam była sama zdać sobie z tego sprawę, a nie dopiero po tak długim czasie. I jeszcze za to że cię wyśmiałam. Przepraszam. W sumie nie ciebie tylko ten pomysł, żebyśmy byli razem. Który swoją drogą tak naprawdę mnie nie bawi. Podoba mi się. To znaczy, chciałabym być twoją dziewczyną. Choć ty pewnie już nie chcesz. Po co ci dziewczyna która ci nie ufa... W tym momencie, potok słów Danielli został stłumiony przez zielonowłosego, który pocałował Shine w usta. ---- Nastał długo wyczekiwany przez Nazz dzień, który dziewczyna zwykła nazywać dniem sądu. Zastęp 22107 znajdował się na olbrzymim polu namiotowym. Prócz nich było tu jeszcze kilkanaście innych zastępów w tym zastęp 46485 oraz 46321, czyli zastęp Stephanie Winner i Izabeli Garcia-Shapiro. Dziewczyny z zastępu Nazz przyjechały tu jako ostatnie, więc podczas gdy inne harcerki zajęte były zacieśnianiem relacji, one dopiero rozkładały swoje namioty. Był to strategiczny ruch ze strony młodej Jefferson, chciała mieć pewność, że ich przybycie nie ujdzie uwadze znienawidzonym przez nią Paulin i Steph. I w istocie, nie uszło. - Ja chyba śnię - wyszeptała Paulin do stojącej obok Natalie, przyglądając się Sofijom usiłującym rozłożyć wspólnie namiot. - Co te ofiary losu tu robią? - Od kiedy Zośki należą do Ogników? - zdumiała się blondynka. - I jeszcze Arandano? Do Sophi i Sophie podeszła Ivette by pomóc im w walce z namiotem. - Stephanie musi to zobaczyć. Hey Steph! Z namiotu wynurzyła się blond włosa głowa panny Winner. Dziewczyna spojrzała zdumiona na czarnowłosą. - Co jest Paulin? - Spójrz kto w tym roku bierze udział w bitwie zastępów - oznajmiła wskazując na trójkę dziewczyn znajdujących się tuż przed nimi. Stephanie wyczołgała się z namiotu i przyjrzała uważnie dziewczyną wskazanym przez jej przyjaciółkę. - Czy to... - Aha. ---- Była sobota. Po całym tygodniu ciężkich zajęć bracia Flynn-Fletcher w końcu mogli odetchnąć. Oboje leżeli wygodnie pod drzewem, zastanawiając się co dziś zrobić. - Jakoś tu ciszej, niż zwykle - zauważył Phineas. - Jakby czegoś brakowało. - Nie ma dziewczyn - odparł Ferb. - To przez to. - Ciekawe gdzie je wszystkie wcięło. - Pojechały na obóz ognikowy - oznajmił Buford pojawiając się w ogródku. - Chwila. Wszystkie? - zdumiał się Ferb. - Aha. - Nazz i Dani też? - No przecież mówię. - Od kiedy one są w ognikach? - Od tygodnia. Ale spoko, Nazz mówi, że to na chwilę. ---- - Nie - zawołała Ivette zabierając Sophie Willis młotek z ręki. - Do ziemi wbijasz śledzie. Te plastikowe rurki posłużą jako stelaż do namiotu - oznajmiła. - Czemu będziemy wbijać ryby do ziemi? - zdumiała się Sophie Adventure. - Śledzie to nie ryby, to te metalowe kołki. - A! Myślałam, że będziemy nimi zabijać wampiry. - Tu są wampiry!? - ucieszyła się szczerze Sophie W. - Nie, ale są wiedźmy - oznajmiła Iv, zerkając kątem oka za siebie. - A jedna nawet się zbliża. W tym momencie do trójki strudzonych konstruktorów, podeszła Stephanie wraz z Paulin i Natalie. - Czy mi się wydaje Paulin, czy do Ogników przyjmują już najgorsze jednokomórkowce? - Kogo masz na myśli Steph? - zapytała Ivette odwracając się ku blondynce. - Jedynie ciebie i twoje... przyjaciółeczki - oznajmiła Winner zerkając na uśmiechnięte szeroko Sofije. - Przez takie jak wy, reputacja Ogników podupada - oznajmiła Paulin zakładając ręce na piersi. - Królowa lasu się odezwała - mruknęła Arandano. - Schlebiasz mi - odparła Heller ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - Co się tu dzieje? Na to pytanie Paulin, Stephanie i Nati odwróciły się. Stała przed nimi Nazz z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Nieco za nią ustawione były Dani i Wendy. - Nazz - warknęła Paulin. Z jej twarzy zniknął złośliwy uśmiech i pojawił się wyraz najprawdziwszego obrzydzenia. - Paulin! - wykrzyknęła Nazz nadal szczerze się uśmiechając. - Nie zauważyłam cię, twoje ego mi zasłoniło. Do twarzy Ci z tą miną. - Jak zawsze cięta riposta - mruknęła czarnowłosa z dezaprobatą. - Co tu robisz? - Wiesz, jest mój zastęp więc i liderki nie mogło zabraknąć. - Więc ty dowodzisz tą zgrają? Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi. - Co was sprowadza na rywalizację zastępów? - zapytała Steph. - Cóż, jesteśmy zastępem, chcemy rywalizować, więc oto jesteśmy. - Po co? Nie macie najmniejszych szans z żadnym z zastępów, o naszym nie wspominając. - Czyżby? Jesteście, aż takie świetne? - Niepokonane od czterech lat - oznajmiła blondynka z dumą. - Pewna siebie jesteś. Porozmawiajmy jak liderka z liderką - Nazz podeszła do Stephanie i objęła ja ramieniem. - Mam propozycje. Co powiesz na mały zakładzik? Kilka chwil później liderki obu grup trzymały się za dłonie. - Czyli ustalone! - ucieszyła się Niebieska. - Jeśli wygracie zmieniam szkołę, jeśli nie rozwiązujecie zastęp. - Zgoda - mruknęła blondynka przez zaciśnięte zęby. Stawka była wysoka, ale w końcu Steph była pewna ich zwycięstwa. Tak pewna, że nie wyczuła nadciągającego niebezpieczeństwa. - Świetnie! To teraz spiszemy umowę - oznajmiła niebieskowłosa wskazując na Daniellę i Wendy, które trzymały już gotowe egzemplarze umów i długopisy, by obie strony mogły je podpisać. ---- - Więc... Co planujecie na dziś? - zapytał w końcu Baljeet. Od dobrej godziny zasiadał wspólnie z Bufordem, Phineasem i Ferbem pod ich drzewem, delektując się ogólnym spokojem. - Zróbmy sobie męski dzień - zaproponował Bamber. - To co robią prawdziwi faceci, bez dziewczyn. Wiecie, samochody i wybuchy. Chodźmy gdzieś i coś rozwalmy! ---- Steph wyczołgała się z błota i popatrzała z wściekłością przed siebie. Liderka zastępu 46231 biegła już ku mecie. Przez te ofiary z zastępu 22107, zastęp Stephanie stracił masę czasu. Nazz wraz ze swym zastępem, na każdym kroku starała się uniemożliwić zwycięstwo zastępowi Steph. To ciskając w jego członkinie szyszką. To rzucając kąśliwą uwagę i wszczynając kłótnie z Paulin, lub podpowiadając zastępowi Izabeli, który to głównie dzięki wsparciu 22107 tak bardzo wysunął się na prowadzenie. Steph nie rozumiała co takiego te ameby chcą osiągnąć. Przecież tak nie wygrają bitwy. Blondynka zacisnęła zęby i z całych sił pognała za swą rywalką. Nie zamierzała tego przegrać. Niestety przewaga Izabeli była zbyt duża. Dziewczyna dobiegła do mety nim Winner zdołała ją dogonić. Na mecie czekał już na nią cały jej zastęp. - Cóż w tym roku nam nie wyszło - usiłowała pocieszyć zdyszaną przyjaciółkę Klarisa. - Odegramy się za rok. - Nie wydaje mi się - odezwała się Nazz pojawiając się z całym swym zastępem. - Co masz przez to na myśli? - zdumiała się Winner. - Według stron naszego zakładu, wasz zastęp musi zostać rozwiązany i już nigdy więcej nie zostanie reaktywowany - oznajmiła pewnie niebieskowłosa, pokazując umowę którą jakiś czas temu spisali. - Co ty gadasz? Zakład mówił, że rozwiązujemy zastęp jeśli wygracie... - Nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie. Zakład mówił, że rozwiązujecie zastęp jeśli wy nie wygracie. Spójrz sobie. Nie wygrałyście. Wasz zastęp oficjalnie przestaje istnieć. Stephanie i pozostałe członkinie jej zastępu, choć teraz już chyba, byłego zastępu, zamurowało. Więc o to im chodziło. Nie chciały wygrać bitwy, chciały wygrać zakład. - Ale - wyjąkała Paulin. Nie wierzyła, że dała się nabrać swojej największej nemezis. - Jak ty... - Zamknij buzię żabciu - zwróciła się do niej Niebieska. - Bo połkniesz muchę. Teraz wybaczcie, ale wraz z moimi ludźmi muszę uczcić waszą porażkę. ---- Daniella weszła do pokoju zrzucając z siebie ciężki plecak, już miała rzucić się na łóżko, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że ktoś je zajmuje. Na samym jego środku leżał rozwalony Perry, chyba spał bo słychać było ciche pochrapywanie. Obok niego siedziała Penny, czytając jakieś stare wydanie Przygód Agenta Spika. - Cześć Danny, jak tam? Złowieszczy plan Nazz na upokorzenie waszych wrogów się powiódł? - Tak. Całkiem nieźle wyszło. Ich miny na końcu były przekomiczne. Widzę, że Perry już wrócił - zauważyła brązowowłosa wskazując na śpiącego dziobaka. - Tak, jak tylko wróciliśmy z lotniska upadł na łóżko i od tamtej pory ani drgnął. To było dziesięć godzin temu. - A jak tam rozstanie ze Spikiem? - Były łzy i skomlenia - przyznała szczerze Penny. - Pinky naprawdę to przeżył. Spik musiał go błagać by puścił go do samolotu. Ale cieszę się, że Perry już wrócił. Brakowało mi go. Tylko mu tego nie mów, bo będzie się puszył. Niech żyje w nieświadomości. - Wszystko słyszałem - mruknął zaspany Agent P. W odpowiedzi Penny zdzieliła mu gazeta prosto w głowę. ---- Była sobota 30 października, godzina 7:32 rano. Wcześnie, zdecydowanie za wcześnie dla nocnego marka jakim jest Daniella. Brązowowłosa do końca życia zapamięta dzień, w którym obudzono ją o tak wczesnej porze w tak brutalny sposób. Dzwonek do drzwi dawał o sobie znać już od dobrych dziesięciu minut. Daniella zakrywała z zawzięciem uszy poduszką w nadziei, że niespodziewany gość wreszcie sobie pójdzie. Na próżne jednak. W końcu dała za wygraną. Zwlokła się z łóżka w swej ulubionej piżamie w gwiazdki i z burzą nieuczesanych włosów, poszła otworzyć. Oczywiście na reakcje pozostałych domowników nie miała co liczyć. Jej mama spała od lat z zatyczkami w uszach, które tłumiły donośne chrapanie jej męża. Tymczasem charczenie pana Shine, skutecznie zakłócało odgłosy dobiegające z otoczenia. Mężczyzna mógł się cieszyć spokojnym snem, póki ktoś go nie spoliczkował. Sen Scotta natomiast był tak twardy, że przespałby wybuch bomby nuklearnej. Więc chyba oczywistym jest, że mały, nieszkodliwy dzwonek nie robił na nich najmniejszego wrażenia. Daniella zatrzymała się przed drzwiami i z zamachem otworzyła je. Stała w nich osoba, której najmniej mogła się spodziewać - Irving Du Bois. Chłopak uśmiechał się szeroko, a pod pachą ściskał niewielką paczuszkę. - Cześć Danny, ja na szkolenie. - Sz-kolenie? - wyjąkała dziewczyna zaspanym głosem. - Jakie szkolenie? - O.W.C.A! - zwołał uradowany okularnik. - Jestem twoim podopiecznym. - Ty? - zdumiała się dziewczyna. W odpowiedzi chłopak entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową, przez co o mało nie spadły mu okulary. - Czy podopieczni nie mieli się u nas zjawić w październiku? - zapytała dziewczyna drapiąc po głowie. - Mieli, ale tak bardzo nie mogłem doczekać się pierwszej wizyty, że poprosiłem o przyspieszenie mojego szkolenia. Nikt cię nie poinformował? - Jakoś nie - mruknęła Shine. - O... Cóż... Zatem już wiesz! Mogę wejść? - Ale że teraz? Jeszcze się nie ubrałam nawet, nie zjadłam śniadania, nie umyłam zębów... - Nie szkodzi, zaczekam - oznajmił pewnie Irving i wszedł do mieszkania. Daniella chcąc nie chcąc, zamknęła za nim drzwi. - A i jeszcze jedno. Mam paczkę dla Agentki P. Przyszła wczoraj wieczorem, na adres Agencji. Prosto z Pekinu. Du Bois podał paczkę niebieskookiej. Nim ta jednak zdążyła choćby ją dotknąć, znikąd pojawiła się Penny. Jednym zwinnym skokiem przechwyciła paczkę, niczym wzorowy rugbista piłkę i z krótkim "Moje!", pognała do pokoju Danielli. Dziobaczka usadowiła się na środku pokoju i bezceremonialnie rozpakowała paczkę, rozrzucając przy tym szary papier na wszystkie strony. Na wierzchu leżał list, w białej kopercie, a zaraz pod nim... Najnowsze wydanie "Przygód Agenta Spika"! Jednak nie to było najbardziej zdumiewające. W największy szok, mieszany z ekscytacją i radością, wprawiła dziobaczkę okładka i olbrzymi seledynowy napis na niej. Okładka przedstawiała olbrzymi rysunek Spika przybijającego żółwika z nią samą! Tymczasem napis głosił "Przygody Agenta Spika i Penny Dziobak - Hipokryzja Panią Zamętu". Pennylin wybałuszyła szeroko oczy i zaczęła piszczeć z radości. Gdy w końcu zdołała opanować swój zachwyt, sięgnęła po porzucony wcześniej list. Babskie pismo Spika głosiło: Droga Penny. Jako pierwsza w całych Chinach - ba na całym świecie - masz możliwość przeczytania najnowszych "Przygód Agenta Spika i Penny Dziobak". Specjalnie dla ciebie wydanych w języku angielskim. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że to jakoś poprawi mnie w twoich oczach. Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, że zawiodłem twoje oczekiwania. Jednak chcę żebyś wiedziała, że teraz ty jesteś moją idolką. Spike - Co tam dostałaś Penny? - zapytała Daniella wchodząc do pokoju. - Nic specjalnego - odparła dziobaczka, przyciskając list do piersi. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|200px Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie uległo drobnemu retuszowi. Jego pierwotną wersję możecie znaleźć tu. Opowiadania powiązane *Dawno temu w przedszkolu Piosenki w odcinku *Wybacz Lokacje w odciinku *Danville *Ogródek rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Pokój Danielli *Dom rodziny Shine *O.B.F.S. *Pole namiotowe *Spółka Zło Dundersztyca *Szkoła *Lotnisko Opowiadanie na dA *Część 1 *Część 2 *Część 3 *Część 4 *Część 5 Kategoria:Odcinki